Heavens Secret
by Kacey.Khaos
Summary: "Darkness surrounds me. Death will consume and become me. I must accept this fate, but my heart wont let me. I'm trying so hard to understand why this has happen to me. Why my nightmares have came to life. This is my story of betrayal, love and sacrifices."
1. Chapter 1

I never thought id miss home as much as I do. I watched over this place almost a millennium of my life. Its ironic, but it took me centuries just to adapt living here on earth. I laugh to myself at my memories of my first years here. Shaking the memories out of my mind. I look up, staring at the old decaying brick building, with floor to ceiling windows. Store cling-ons stickers covered half of the glass. And one neon light with a coffee mug with the word coffee underneath it. I don't know why i keep coming back to this place, its nothing special. I assume its convenient. I catch myself always sitting at the same table, in the same rusted iron chair. I lean forward and stretched my arms out in front of me taking hold of my mug. Examining it, the use to be white porcelain thats now stained by coffee throughout the years. I always order the same thing, just a simple black coffee with 2 cubes of sugar on the side. I stare down at my almost empty mug. After awhile, I hear foot steps come up beside me. And then a soft voice, "Would you like another cup, sir?". I look over at her. She was smiling down at me. Her blonde hair falling over her eyes which were a dark shade of blue. I remember when i was still an angel, i could she the true in human souls just by looking into their eyes. Now that gift have suppressed along with my faith. I greeted her with a slight smile. "No, thank you." Still looking up at her, i could tell she was nervous. Still smiling she reached into her back pocket of her faded out blue jeans. Handing me a folded up napkin. Before she turns to walk away she give me a slight wink. I laugh under my breath. Not even bothering taking time to unfold it to read. I already know its her number with a signature kiss in bright red lipstick that she always wears. Standing up too leave. I lay a tip on the table under my near empty mug. And shove the napkin in the pocket of my coat. I make my way down the sidewalk. I look around at all the faces passing me along the way. Men and woman, children going about there day like nothing could ruin it. Slowly voices start pouring in, scattering my train of thought. Its happening again. Ive gotten good at blocking out a lot of their inner thoughts. But sometimes theres the ones that just get through my barrier and spill into my mind. Sometimes in can be unbearable. I feel myself sigh. Closing my eyes I push the voices out of my mind. Focusing on my breathing I finally gain control again. When i start letting my mind wonder to much, my abilities start gaining power again. Ive keep them suppressed, and i try to forget them. Maybe one day they will go away. I look down and keep my eyes on the pavement, letting my feet take the lead. A few moments later i find myself looking up at a beautiful brownstone. The place i now call, home. Walking up the red brick stairs, i pull the key from my coat pocket, and quickly unlock the front door and walk inside. slamming the door shut behind me. I shrug off my coat and hang it by the door. I feel myself relax. This is the only place i truly feel comfortable and safe.

The inside of the brownstone was very bare, but its the way i always like it too be. To much stuff always made me feel surrounded, or claustrophobic. But I kept this place original, never wanted to change anything. Traditional oak and mahogany wood flooring. The entrance was original woodwork. The only lights throughout the place are milk glass metal pendant light fixtures hung from the heigh ceilings. So the place usually looks very dim. During the day its lite up naturally. The door ways have intricate wood details in a Lacy delicate style. Ive never been the one for change. Why change something thats beautiful? Old Tapestries take up almost all the wall space, sewn into them was beautiful images trying to tell a story. Suddenly I catch a flicker of light out of the corner of my eye from down the hall. Making my muscles stiffen i feel like I'm frozen. I quickly make my way to the hall closest were i still keep some of my old weapons. Old habits die hard. Grabbing the hilt of a sword, i slowly pull it from its sheath. It feels like a magnet in my hand. I love the way the crystal metal feels on my the skin of my palm. Sending adrenaline through my body. I quietly rise and make my way down the hall to my bare living room. Peering around the door way into the room. Finding a dark figure, sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. The dancing flames from the fireplace was the lights i had seen. "Well hello my bother." spoke the faceless voice in a casual tone. I didn't know what to say. Feeling my grip on the sword loosen, like it could slips through my fingers at anytime. After a few moments of silent passed. The figure rose, "Azreal, Have you forgotten me?". I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. No one has called me by that name since i left heaven. Make my way across the room, running my hand through my hair pushing it out of my face. Keeping my eyes on the floor. Finally words pass my lips. "No, I have not forgotten you, cassiel". Walking casually over to the fireplace. Gently laying the sword on the mantel. Gripping the mantel as if i needed it to keep my balance. I keep my back to Cassiel. Im trying hard to find the words to say to him. I have missed him. All i wanted to do was hug my brother. Sadly I couldnt bring myself to show him any emotion except for anger. "Why have you, Cassiel?" I asked him harshly. I could feel my brothers gaze as if it was burning a whole right through my back. "You could turn to face me Azreal!" he said in a demanding tone. A smile crept across my face. Thats the brother i remember, so demanding. Turning to face him. He had a wicked smile flashed across his face when he saw that i was smiling at him . "I have come to give you news, plus I wanted to see you." he stated. "There is a war coming and its going to leave this place in devastation." Not this crap again. Annoyed that this is the reason he has come to visit me. "So your telling me the world is coming to an end, in a nice way." I remarked. Playing with the cuticles of his nails he laughed, and retorted, "yes, i suppose i am." Feeling this conversation coming to an end, I turn to walk away. "Well, brother its seems that you have wasted a trip to be in my presence." Cassiel stood quickly. "No, i have not Azreal." he snapped. "You are still my brother, I've come to ask you to return home with me." Home why would i want to return to the place that i left on my own free will. "Home?" I scream. Facing him again. "Heaven was not my home, it was my cage." Feeling the anger rush through my veins. "What makes you think that i would want to return to Heaven.?" Cassiel lowered his head and sighed. "Azreal, I want to save you!" he said with sadness in his voice. "This place will not save you, it will destroy you." I feel my anger slip away now filling me with sadness. "Cassiel, if this is truly the end, than i would want to stay." I know my words hurt him, like a deep wound that refuses to heal. "Why do you condemn yourself Azreal?" Cassiel screamed at me. "Why must you be so damn stubborn and difficult?" His eyes full of hurt, and anger. "Because, i wasn't worthy, i was rebellious." My voice rising. "Only ever thought of myself. I was not a worthy angel to him, nor a son." I can feel my heart twist in knots. Making all my bad memories come back and play like scenes out of a horror movie. I close my eyes, and push them away in the deepest part of my mind. "Azreal, I know you feel like you have disappointed our father, but you have not." cassiel spoke. "You had a difficult job, and you are unique. You feel for humans. So that makes your job even more impossible. But that always made your job doable." He's right i thought to myself. I adjusted to my job. The ArchAngel of Death was never easy but it was doable. For many years it was easy for me to help human souls transition to heaven or hell. I helped there loved ones grieve for them. Remembering centuries of overwhelming human emotions crushing into me. I grab my chest like i could reach into my chest to hold my aching heart. Then I let it get to me, it had got to hard. My heart hurt for them I wanted to help, but it was against the rules. Humans were gifted with the gift of choice and decision making. I of course had rules that were to be forever enforced. Finally i look up, i could see the sadness in cassiels eyes. "Brother there is no saving me. This is the life i have chosen." i say in a low tone. "Im sorry." Turning to walk away, ready for this visit to be over. "I hope you find peace within yourself Azreal." cassiel spoke. "Be safe in your journey. When the time comes, you will return to heaven." I stopped and turned to face him. And just like he appeared, he was gone. Exhausted i make my way upstairs to the bathroom. My mind still trying to wrap around the conversation with cassiel. I have not seen him since the day i decided to leave heaven. Actually i haven't seen anyone or heard a word from any of my family. Most of them feel betrayed, but then again most do not understand my decision and reasoning. But why now, i think to myself. Why now do they care for my safety. Pulling myself from my thoughts i lean over the sink and look into the mirror. Sometimes i don't recognize the person staring back at me. I know its me but not entirely me like there are pieces of the real me missing. Running my fingers through my hair. i do miss home, but theres nothing there for me, not anymore. And id rather die here on earth, than live forever hating myself in heaven. Walking over to the shower to turn on the hot water. Letting the water run long enough to fill the room with steam. Grabbing the hem of my tee shirt i pull it over my head, tossing it to the floor. I stare down at the light scars that decorated my body from the years of battles and wars. Remembering every memory that is attached to every scar. My eyes staring at the center of my chest. The scar that held more memories than the rest. Touching the burn scar lightly, remembering what it use to be. It use to be a rune, my holy insignia, but it burned away when i left and descended from heaven. The steam from the shower reminding me how tired I was. Quickly stepping in to the inviting shower. Letting the hot water rush over my skin, making my muscles tense and then relax. Vapors soaking into my flesh and washing my day down the drain. Water running down parts of my back were my wings use to be. Now scars take there place. Quickly washing, i cut the water off and step out of the shower. Steam rolling off my skin, like i had just stepped through a fire, and walked out, unharmed. Drying off, i wrap the towel around the base of my hips. Making my way down the hall. Feeling the cold wood underneath my feet, sent chills up my spine. I like the way the cool air felt on my skin after a hot shower. Making my skin prickle with a wave of temperatures. Slipping on some grey sweat pants. I fall into my bed. The feeling of exhaustion creeping up on me, urging me to close my eyes. I can resist, i can feel the darkness consume me.

The light was so bright it stung my eyes. Putting my hands up to my face blocking most of the light. Allowing my eye time to adjust, I finally look up. The sky looked as if it was on fire. Orange, red, and yellow blending together, looking like it was painted. Pulling my attention away from the sky. I cant believe the horrors that my eyes are seeing. Buildings burning, trees turning to ash, people screaming and running for there lives. I try to move to run to help them. My feet wont move, frozen to the ground. My heart aching, I feel useless. Finally i drop to my knees. The scenery around me starts to fade and morph into something so different, a nightmare. Thunder and lighting, over taking the sky. The bright painted sky is gone, leaving grey and black in its place. Looking around, everything was dark. Lighting up every so often, when the lightning strikes across the dark sky. Then a bright lights appears in front of me. I light i know all to well. Its the entrance to heaven. It was beautiful. When i use to collect humans souls this is what they had seen. Suddenly pulled out of my thoughts. Two dark figures coming out of the smoke that polluted the air. Looking closer, they were leading someone to the heavens entrance. Focusing i could see they wasn't leading someone. They were forcing a prisoner. Oddly the person was not fighting back or attempting to escape. In a blink of an eye I was closer, seeing everything clearer. Their prisoner was a young woman. She was now bound by shackles and chains. Symbols were carved into the dark metal of the chains. Symbols i didnt recognize. She had long dark brown hair curing away from her face, falling over her shoulders. Her face was set and brave. Piercing deep green eyes, so green it looked as if she had emerald gems hidden within them. She was undeniably beautiful. Even with the blood and dirt covered her. Blood stained jeans, a long sleeve shirt underneath a plate of armor. The bright armor had a symbol carved into, it looked familiar but i couldn't remember where i had seen it before. It wrapped around her chest to her back. All of a sudden she was being forced down. Making her knees buckling underneath her. Forcing her to kneel. A smile flashed across her face, and she started laughing. Soon after a dark figure emerges from the darkness. Making his way to stand in front of her. She tries to stand but her chains force her down. She looks up at the figure. "Killing me on my knees, will not get you what you want, Lucifer." she spoke. I look down at the ground as my heart sinks, what would Lucifer need with a human, and why in front of the gates. Questions start overtaking my mind. "You know why Lydia." Lucifers voice firm. "Don't play dumb child." He smiles down at his prisoner. "Dumb, is what you are in this point in time. If you really think they will open the gates to let you back in for my life. Im not that important." She laughed. Lucifer smile was gone. He took a blade from his belt. Mocking lucifer more she smiled at him. With no fear in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. She welcomed her death as if it was inevitable. For a moment she reminded me of myself. I cant let this happen. Attempting to rise to my feet to run to her, But an invisible force held me in place. I have to save her. No one should die this way. I try to crawl against the force keeping me in place. Pushing and clawing at the ground in front of me, but there was no hope. I stare in horror at the scene unfolding before my eyes. Lucifer kneeling gracefully in front of her. Cupping her cheek, then with one quick motion he slid the blade underneath the bottom of her armor. Her facial expression never changed. She accepted death, she never feared it. Pulling the dagger from her side, allowing it drop to the ground. Lucifer cupped the back of her neck letting her collapse against him. "I told you, they will never let you come back even with my sacrifice." She said, before her eyes closed, and her heart stopped. Lucifer held her up against him. There for a moment i thought i heard him cry. But the lucifer i know doesn't cry. He slowly arose, cradling her body in his arms. He walk away from the entrance to heaven back into the shadows with his henchmen and the girl. Suddenly everything goes black. I find myself free falling in empty space.

I jerk up drenched in sweat. Im in my bed, in my room. It was a dream, i remind myself. There was no way this was a dream i thought. I could remember everything perfectly clear.

I keep replaying the scenes over and over again in my head. Then my mind wanders back to my visit from Cassiel. He spoke of a war and the devastation it will bring. Which is most likely what i seen in the beginning of my dream. Hell is rising and lucifer is attempting to get back into heaven. Shaking my head at the thought of lucifer reining in heaven. That would be just great a psychopath angel running heaven, i mused. And what of this girl. Something was off about the whole situation. I run my hands through my hair pushing my hair from my eyes. I glance over at the clock. 3:38 A.M. This i am sure of, that this wasn't a dream, this was a warning. Closing my eyes to attempt to get some sleep, But hypnagogia takes over my mind. I keep thinking of her face, she died for a reason of her own. So no matter whats happens i have to stop this, even if I cannot save her. I can feel myself slipping. Then everything fades and sleep engulfs my mind. A couple hours later I wake before my alarm. I throw on a pair of jeans and a white tee. Almost running down the stairs, still going over and over the dream in my head. I reach the front door, slipping on my shoes, slipping my favorite black leather jackets on. Reaching for the door knob, and without warning it hits me. My ears ringing like a gun shot went off near my head. I close my eyes tight, letting my head fall into my hands. My skull feels like its full of pressure, as if it could explode. I hear it, almost like its a distant chatter. Angels arguing amongst one another. Someone has tapped me into their conversation. I can barely understand them, too many of them speaking at once. I try to concentrate to attempt to understand what there saying. A few voices i recognize, my brother and sisters. Something is very wrong, they never argue. Well not like this, screaming at one another. "QUIET," rises a voice. Now i can hear. I sit in front of the door leaning against it. Trying to pay close attention, i was tapped in for a reason. "Cassiel, this is not our fight. We will not aid the humans in this war." spoke a voice i didn't recognize. I feel myself smile. So thats why I can hear this conversation, my brother as made me into a little eavesdropper. I can almost bet, that Cassiel is smiling at my remark. "My brothers and sisters, the humans can not win a war of this magnitude. They will be slaughtered by the millions. Are you really going to let them die, for one of heavens decisions?" Cassiel said. I hear whispers. "Cassiel i agree with you but this is not about us. And it is not our decision to make." spoke a familiar voice. It took me a minute to put a face to the stern voice that just spoke through my mind. "Ragual," i say to myself. He is one of the seven archangels. Responsible for justice, fairness, harmony, and vengeance among humans. Its not to my surprise that he be present at this meeting. He does gods will. In better words he enforces gods rules. "What about the girl?" spoke a quiet but concerning voice. A women's voice, that i did not recognize either. "Shes better off dead!" Sammael said. I knew it was him a soon as he started talking. Sammael as always been that way, very unsympathetic i suppose. "Don't you ever speak of her death, like its meaningless Sammael." Her voice was no longer quiet. "This was never meant to happen I was promised her safety when i sent her to earth." She lowered her voice. "She has no memories of any kind. No recollection of who she really is. Now she is in danger." Everything went quit for a moment. So suddenly I thought i lost my connection. "Kol, I understand this is hard for you, But we must make sacrifices for the greater good." Sammael spoke with sadness in his tone. I heard her laugh under her breath. "I have sacrificed enough. She was my gift and i had to let her go. Thats my daughter, and now your asking me to sit back and watch her be sacrificed by our brother?" she said. "Our brother was a fool. He was consumed by jealousy. High on his pride." an angry voice interrupted. "We lost almost half of our brothers and sister because lucifer corrupted them. And now your worried about your daughter." He paused. "Lucifer has plans for your daughter. Do you honestly think she will remain good when he gets his claws into her." He snapped. "Bartholomew, hold your tongue." Cassiel rises his voice. "We are not at war with one another. This is exactly what he wants. For us to fall to pieces and render ourselves weak." His voice was calm. "Enough talk about the girl, her fate has not been decided yet." He finished. "We will meet again later, obviously our own personal judgement hinders us for further discussion." After that my connection was lost. I pull my head from my hands, letting my head fall against the door. It's been so long since I was in heaven, that now all the events unfolding in front of me leaving me confused and questioning everything I ever knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lydia_**

I can hear her calling my name, in the distance. My overbearing mother. Constantly looking over my shoulder. Controlling every aspect of my life. Sometimes it feels like she is intentionally suffocating me. This is the only place I can escape to. Hidden in the forest not too far from our family home. Just enough distance between the too, to get away and escape my life for a little while. I know my mother means well, But she doesn't understand how much she drives me crazy. Setting down in the vibrant tall grass. I shut my eyes to take in everything. All the sounds surrounding me. The grass moving in rhythmic motions with the gentle wind. Birds singing and taking flight from tree to tree. Creek water rushing over rocks in narrow paths, descending in a small pond a few feet away. I open my eyes and look up at the tree limbs that look like they run through the sky like veins, from down here. The sky is bright, with beautiful colors. The light from the sunshine hitting my face, gently warming my cheeks. I feel myself sigh, i wish i could remain here forever in this moment. Sometimes i feel so alone though, Like I'm lost but never found. Being in this place, is the only place i feel surrounded, and...not alone. I slowly sit up, and pull my knees to my chest. Shutting my eyes again to listen closely one more time, embedding the sounds into my brain. Im listening, but i hear nothing. I open my eyes slowly. Everything is still and soundless. No birds singing, not even the water from the creek, causing a noise. Quickly getting to my feet i hear steps behind me. I turn on my heels and stare. I looked at the frail woman standing before me. She was very beautiful, curly pale blonde hair coming down over her shoulders. She was a little taller than me. Her strong cheek bones, small angular face. Dark eyelashes bringing out her intense green eyes. She had on a silky white dress with long sleeves that flowed with her small petite arms. Gold outlining her body. Like all the illumination around us was attracted to her. It felt like a dream. I look up, She was smiling down at me. I moved my lips to speak, But no words would come out. Almost like my mouth forgot how to form speech. Her hand rises to her mouth to hide her grin. "Hello, Lydia." She eventually says. Taking a step back from her. "Who are you?" I ask. "How do you know my name?" I ultimately get the words out. With a smile still on her face, she glances down at the ground. "My apologies, my name is Bath Kol. But i prefer Kol." she states. "Uh, nice too meet you." I reply. She silently nods her head. "Likewise." She responds. "Im sorry for my rudeness, its just not ever day someone appears out of nowhere in the middle of the forest. And call me by name." I remark. She laughed. It was beautiful, almost angelic. "Darling i know its strange." She says. "But it is of the utmost importance to speak with you today." I didn't know what to say. I stared at her in dismay. "May i tell you a story?" She ask. Her posture remaining perfectly still, her hands clasps together in front of her. I felt my head nod. She sat gracefully down in the field of grass. Smiling up at me, she gently patted the ground next to her. Gesturing for me to take a seat. Cautiously walking over to her to sit in front of her in the grassy meadow. Making certain to keep a space between us. Noticing my discomfort. Her grin quickly fades hurt taking over her features. And so her story began:

"I am your guardian angel, i have watched over you since the day you were birthed. But the time as come, that i must warn you. My dear Lydia, you must realize I never wanted this for you. I never expected it to come to this. The end is coming soon. And a war will devastate this world. Leaving it in ruins. There will be secrets come to light. Just remember that you are special. In time you will see the changes. You may question everything around you. Just listen to the voice in your head and have it guide yo., Don't be afraid my dear. Be brave."

A soft voice urging me to open my eyes. "Wake up, Wake up Lydia." Jerking me awake. Finding myself looking up at the dreary sky. I must have fallen asleep, sleepily wiping something wet from my face. The vivid blue sky, was now full of gray storm clouds. Rain was beginning to descend. Harsh wind whipping the grass around me. Making the trees creak, as they sway against the wind. How on earth did i simply fall asleep, I ask myself. Recalling the woman that came to see me, i quickly rise to my feet scanning the field. My eyes searching intently for the mysterious woman, but she was gone. There was no sign or traces of her. Perhaps she was a dream i thought to myself. The sky growing darker, making the forest around me seem eerie. Knowing my mother and father are definitely freaking out by now. Ugh, i know I'm going to get an ear full when i arrive home. Thunder rolling in, sounding like bowling balls rolling over the stormy clouds. Lighting flashing across the gloomy grey sky. Suddenly lightening struck the earth in front of me. So close i could feel the electricity off of it, making my hair stand and my clothes stick to my body. It seems like forever before it retreat back to the sky. I remain still, starring at the burned spot in the field. Thunder roars loudly above me releasing me from my trance. Before I knew it I was running. Dodging branches, leaping over fallen trees. A cool breeze hitting my face, making my hair dance with the wind. Suddenly i stop at the edge of the tree line, Something was wrong. Screams, and glass shattering. I felt completely frozen. Pushing my fears aside, I run as fast as i my legs would allow. Arriving at the back door reaching for the handle, but there was no need the door has already been broken through. Slowly pushing it open, looking around for any sign of movement. My heart beat is no longer calm, it feels like its going to burst through my chest. The kitchen is demolished, all the cabinets open, everything pulled out of them. Dishes, my mothers china, and antique pottery. Everything shattered across the floor in a million pieces. Glancing down at the hardwood floors, decorated in glass and splashes of something red... and black almost like tar. Kneeling down on one knee. I can feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Its blood", escapes my lips. I quickly place my hand over my mouth to mute my sobs. All i can think of is my mom and dad. Where are they? Are they okay? A bloodcurdling scream come from the living room right next to the kitchen, only a swinging door separating the two rooms. Knocking me out of my sadness and fears, I quietly get back up. My feet soundless, making my path across the room. I see one of my dads old hunting knifes a few feet away from me. Watching my steps, laboriously moving across all the broken glass, and avoiding the few creaky floorboards. I seize the hilt of the knife. Careful to keep the blade away from my body, knowing I would find someway to accidentally hurt myself. My father always said I was accident prone. It made since to me. Always putting myself in situations that led me to getting hurt. Pushing my memories away. Trying to be careful not to make a noise to bring any unwanted attention to myself. Silently making my way to the swinging door that led to our family room. Pushing myself into the corner beside the doorway. Listening closely, to see if i can find out anything. Hearing nothing my body begins to relax. My brain over thinking, I cant simply stay here pressed against the wall. Abruptly the door swings open. My heart stops as my lungs suck in a breath. Some one is walking into the kitchen. The door closes, revealing a man standing with his back too me. Slowly making his way to examine the back door. His dark brown hair in a messy style. His greenish coat stained with scarlet and black marks. My heart starts beating again. Tears forcing there way back, filling my eyes more rapidly. I just want to open my mouth and speak. "Dad." I cry out releasing the air in my lungs. He turned around looking startled. Running and colliding into him. I hold him as tight as my small arms will let me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders. Resting his other hand along the back of my head. "Lydia!" he asked. "Where were you?". His voice had no anger in it. just worry. I look up at him, tears finally escaping my eyes. Makeing there way down my cheeks. "I feel asleep in the meadow." i say sobbing. Placing his hands on either side of my face. "We have to get you out of here." His voice stern. "Okay?" Confusion was over taking my thoughts. "But why?" I inquired, trying to get some answers. His hands feel from my face, taking hold of my elbow. Pulling me to the door going into the living room. My heart racing, my legs trembled, realizing I'm afraid to go through the doorway. I don't resist against his pull as the door opens. I see myself standing in my darkest nightmare. Without a warning, to the site my eyes are witnessing. My heart ache, my chest felt the palm of my hand hard against my mouth holding in my screams. The smell of death filled the room. Blood and black ichor covered the room like fresh paint. Motionless bodies lay all round the room. Painfully jerking my arm from my fathers hold. Tears attempting to force their way out, I quickly subdue them. "What!" I cry. "What the hell is going on?" I hear the knife fall from my hand, hitting the ground. My legs growing weak as i slowly collapse to my knees. Eyes wide at the horror in front of me. Glaring at all the lifeless faces. My hearts hoping to see something, just a sign that they are alive. But nothing, they don't move, just steal corpses. I gaze at the body closest to me. A young guy, maybe a little older than i, lay a few feet away from me. His eyes are still open. They were pitch black, No color iris, no white. Just blackness. I look closely at his expression. His lips curved into a smile, exposing his teeth. Only they weren't teeth. Not entirely. They were filled into sharp points. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I tear my eyes away from the strange body to look over my shoulder to see my mom running to me. She collapses to her knees next to me. I stare at her tear filled eyes, full of fear and sorrow. She draws me close to her. Embracing me. I shut my eyes and bury my face in the crook of her neck. I want to cry, But i know if i cry so will she. I always hated watching her cry. Making her big brown eyes look darker than they really are. Her face always goes bright red in patches. Dad use to tell me that it made her seem like she had sunburn. That when she grew so angry or hurt, her blood would boil, and burn her fair porcelain skin. Hence the sunburn. I don't know why, but it always made sense to me. "Lydia, I was so worried about you!" She draws away from me too see my face. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Looking at her now. She was always beautiful to me. Her pale skin, without a flaw. Her brown hair cut short, falling in her eyes. Its funny shes complains all the time about her hair in her eyes. But it suits her. I smile at her. "Mom I'm fine." I say. Her eyes studying me. "I just don't understand whats going on!" I watch her lips move about to speak. "Shit! Blair, there coming," My dad yells, staring out the window. Before i could ask any questions. My mom looks at me, cupping my face in her hand. "Lydia, we love you, don't ever forget that. I know you don't realize what is going on right now. But in the end you will. Everything will come together without effort. But for right now i need you to be brave." She states as she jerks me up. Walking away from me, over to the stairs. Peeking back at the window to look at my dad alone with fear written all over his face. Noticing me staring he walks over to me and kisses my forehead. I look up at him with tears filling my eyes once more. "I love you, Lydia. And you were worth it all, Do you understand. I wouldn't change anything." He states as he hugs me tightly. Letting go of me quickly he walks away, keeping his back to me. I know he is about to cry. I don't even understand what is going on. I want to yell at both of them. Please someone explain to me what is going on. I can't bring myself to do it. Looking back over to my mom standing next to a door thats never been there before. She quickly walks back over to me, gently taken me by the hand. She guides me in front of the strange door. Quickly wrapping her arms around me, she whispers in my ear. "Ill always be with you, i love you." Suddenly she pushes through the doorway. Into a room i never knew existed. Falling forward, bracing myself for the fall i land on my knees and hands. I look about the small room pulling myself up to my feet. There was nothing, no windows or anything. It was just an empty room. I grab the knob to the door. Twisting it, praying it will open, but it doesn't budge. I lean against it to balance me. My lungs start gasping for air. Grabbing my chest I can feel myself beginning to panic. I stuck in this small room. My parents are the other side of the door waiting for something to occur. Suddenly I heard a crash. I hear the door being kicked in. Screams ripping through the walls. "MOM, DAD!" Im screaming. Trying to get out. I begin hitting and kicking the door to my cell. "LET ME OUT!" I scream again. My knees give out and i let myself crumple to the floor. Tears silently falling down my cheeks. I can no longer hold them back anymore. Crawling into one of the corners of the room. I draw my knees up to my chest, Hugging them tightly against my chest. I stare at the cracks in the floor, trying to lose my self. My eyes stinging from all the tears, i close them. And lean my head against the wall, allowing darkness consume me. I see today repeat itself, all the blood and death. My mother, and father. Jerking out of my nightmare of my life now. I open my eyes quickly. My cheeks stained with tears. I slow my breathing to listen. Only I hear nothing, no screaming, nothing being broken. Not even footsteps. I stare blankly down at the ground. Im alone.

**_Blairs POV_**

Im in darkness, I'm fighting it, straining to pull myself out of it. The darkness fades, Weakly I try to open my eyes. With blurry visions, i glance around the room. Blinking my eyes to try to help them return to normal. I slowly lifted my head to look around. Pain ripping through my skull. Making me groan. I notice something warm running down the side of my face, trickling down my neck. It's blood, most likely coming from my head wound. Not knowing how bad my wound is, I lift my hand to touch my head. My hands are bound behind my back. Warrior mode kicking in, I quickly push back the pain. My eyes intently scanning the room. Twisting my wrists back and forth attempting to escape the rope. Suddenly my fingers brushed against something. Jerking away, I collected myself and take a deep breath. Reaching for whatever it was that i had touched. I feel something, its a hand, cool to the touch. My eyes went wide with panic. My heart fills with terror. Turning my head to see my husband tied exactly opposite of me. His eyes open, his head tilted to the side. Blood still running from the corner of his lip. Tearing my eyes away from his still pale face, i see it. The black hilt of a knife protruding from his chest. They stabbed him right through the heart. Tears filling my eyes, and my heart filling with rage. I could feel it coming, before i could pull myself together to stop it. "NO!" I cry. All i want to do is break free from my restraints to hold him. "Rest in peace my love, ill be with you soon." I whisper, resting my head against his. It's so hard to fight back the tears. I pull my head away from his, and collect my self. I glance over at the wall were we had hidden Lydia, too make sure the wall was untouched. So she's safe for the time being. I believed we were safe here. I close my eyes and pray. "We have failed you, we could not protect your precious gift to us, Please forgive us and be with us on our journey." My tears begin falling down my cheeks. After a moment i take a deep breath, clearing my mind, and willing my tears away. Faint voices and laughter, grow closer to the door. Quickly looking up, I stare at the front doorway. Awaiting to see the faces of murders. The door knob twist, and four guys got into the house. One of them noticing I'm finally conscious. He smiles, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Well, well someone is finally awake." he muses. Staying silent. I mockingly give him a slight grin. "We were order to deliver both of you alive and well," He shrugs. "But I suppose one of you is good enough." gesturing to my husbands body. My fury is coming back, I want to rip his head of his body. I smile to hide my anger. Knowing he will enjoy to see my pain. Demons feed on humans emotions, they live for it. Its disgusting if you actually think about it. A vile creature, feeding off your pain, anger, and happiness. "Considerably, I suppose your procreator will not be so happy with you?" I say smirking at him. His face distorted with fear. Demons thrive to make their creator happy. Making a mistake or not following through with the exact plan, in most examples, their death will follow. I shook my head at him. "This is not good for you, now is it." Mocking him. "Your god is not a forgiving god now is he?" I laugh. My tactics were actually working. His face is full of anger, his lips set in a line. His claws digging into the fabric of his jeans. If i can just anger him enough to just kill me. He will have no one to bring back to his creator. Demons are easy to manipulate, you simply have to push the right buttons. I only have to push him a little further. Laughing to myself, "So, you will deliver me. And he will kill you. How contradicting that is. You failed and now you will die for being incompetents. So tell me, how will it feel to die with a human?" I begin laughing. No longer keeping his anger in. He started screaming. Before i know it he's standing in front of me, his hand wrapped around my neck, his claws digging into my flesh. Pain ripping through my throat. I clinch my teeth together, not giving him the satisfaction of my pain. Looking up at him, his dark eyes piercing through me. "You are not worth my death human. I am above you. You are not worth the air you even breath. And i can not wait till the final stage. Your kind will cease to exist." he hissed. His grip tightening on my neck. "If we are eradicated, who will your kind torture and humiliate. You are all fools and blind. Without ones existence, the other will not exist." I spit at him. Gazing down at me, he smiles. And speaks. "Well in your case Blair, you will not have to worry about the end. But your daughter will." He pushes his claws deeper into my throat. Warm blooding running down my neck, saturating my blouse. Still staring at him, my vision starts to wither. I'm fighting my death, not ready to welcome it. I have to save my baby girl. "Say hello to your god for me." He whispers in my ear. "We will meet him soon enough." His claws ripping there way through my throat. It was quick. My life flashes before my eyes and slowly my heart beat fades.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Azrael_**

Making my way down the old gravel drive, blooming cherry trees along either side of the ghostly driveway. They are beautiful this time of year. Vibrant pinks glowing in the late sunset. Before I knew it I found myself standing in front of an old house built with grey stones. Colonial home I'm guessing. It was an odd looking home, almost boxed shaped, with a single chimney protruding from the center of the rusted tin roof. Black tarnish taking over the old grey rocks. Giving it a very spooky appeal. Also making the house appear abandon. Reaching the front door, i notice a marking carved into the center of the tall wooden door. "A safe haven." Clever i thought. Supernatural beings find refuge at these marked places when they have no where else to call home. I assume its the only place that feels like home to them as well. For a moment i knew how they felt, knew how it felt to miss home. Pushing the heavy door open just enough to squeeze through the opening. Closing it carefully behind me. Turning on my heels i find myself in a grand foyer. Confusion hitting me. From the outside there was two floors to this place, but there where no stairs leading to another floor. Only a long hallway leading to a few open doors. A glamour must be on the house, Im assuming. Stepping away from the door i make my way down the hallway. To my right, is a room crowded with what seem to be people. But wolves, fairies, and vampires have inhuman features that give them away. The scent of cheap alcohol stings my throat as i breath. Out of the corner of my eye i catch a glimpse of a few familiar faces, but i keep walking. Familiar faces are never good ones, well in my case. Ive never been a people person. Blinking lights and blaring music, coming from the room on my left. As i walk past it, the smell of faerie dust hits me in the face. I hold my breath and quickly walk away from the room. Fairy dust is potent. Memories flooding in my mind when I went to a dark club in downtown Atlanta. It was a time in my life that i was spiraling down out of control. I was fascinated by the bright flashing lights everywhere. Loud music piercing my ears, vibrating through my entire body. This place was packed wall to wall with highly intoxicated people and supernatural beings all together under one roof. I vaguely remember dancing on the floor, lost in the crowd. Neon mist spraying from the ceiling onto the crowd of dancers. I thought it was water mixed with glitter at first. Soon to find out it was fairy powder in liquid form. Soaking into my skin, splashing into my eyes and mouth. Its effects worked differently on me, i assume because my pure angel blood. It began off in ecstasy, but then it brought to life my deepest fears. Lets just say its a experience i never want to experience again. Pulling myself from my memories, I realize I'm standing in front of the last door. This one is closed. A painting of a read palm with "Readings" written underneath it, decorate the door. As I'm about to knock, the door slowly opens. The room is filled with an eerie darkness. Grabbing the hilt of my sword that hung from my waist belt. I slowly draw it free from its sheath. Cautiously I walk inside, the door slamming shut behind me. I turn my head from side to side, scanning the darkness. "Why have you come here reaper?" I woman asks hidden within the darkness. "Its Azrael." I snap almost offended. "I'm assuming you are Kortana. If I'm not mistaken." I retort. I hear her laughing. "Yes, if you must know. That is my name. And I know your name angel, but again why have you come here, of all the place for your kind to go?" Laughing at her comment. "Cause you always interrogate your guests?" I say mockingly. Flickering lights flash on, Im standing in a circle thats been drawn in red paint along the floor beneath my feet. Candles lighting up the room. Book cases lining the entire place. A large black wooden desk was positioned a few feet away from me. Behind it sat an old woman. Her long white hair braided to the side. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She sat elegantly behind her desk with her hands clasped together in front of her. Smiling at me; she repeats "Guests no, But unwelcome ones. Yes. So name your business here?" Annoyed by all her Questions I Look down at the circle, recognizing the runes drawn around the inside of the circle. Seeing how weak the symbols are i laugh under my breath. "Incantation? Correct." I relax and swiftly put my sword back into its sheath. I glance back up at her, and slowly begin walking toward her. Folding my arms across my chest. I make my way to the outline of the circle. Letting my arms fall to my sides, I step one foot out of the circle. My heart beat remaining calm and steady. My skin felt like its was being burned, but there are no flames. The woman's eyes grew with fear. I step again, the pain is gone. I take a deep breath, now I'm just aggravated. All at once I'm standing in front of her desk, slamming the sides of my fist down in front of her. She jumps. "How?" Her voice shaking. I looked down at her and smiled. "If your going to try to trap a heavenly being, your going to need a lot stronger spell, my dear." She slaps her desk. "Damn, witch!" She spits. "Can't trust anyone these days, can I." Looking back up at me she gestures for me to take a seat. I accept, an take a seat. "Azrael, I sincerely apologize for your welcoming." She stated. "I've experienced worse." A say smirking at her. "I'm sure! Well you must being wondering why there is a spell painted on my floor." She inquired. "Hmm, not really. I tend to keep my nose out of others peoples business." I remark. She rolled her eyes at me. Obviously I'm annoying her. Propping her elbow on the edge of her desk, she props her head up with her fingers. "Why have you come Azrael. I do not have time for your games." She hissed. Finally ready to get this conversation started, toning down my attitude. I begin telling her about my dream, and my brothers visit. Even the eavesdropping in heaven. After I completed my story. She starred at me in disbelief. "My dreams are haunted by fires and screams. And a face...of a young woman. The past couple of nights I have seen more of the scene." She said. "Mostly their of the girl. She is very important to the cause. I dont know yet, but im sure we will all find out soon enough." She gazes up at me. "Then I see you. You are the only one with her when she..."she stops. I feel my heart ache. "When she what?" I demand. "When she dies, Azrael." Her voice sad. "You are the one with her. I see her in your arms lifeless." She finishes. I don't know what it is about this girl that draws me to her. I don't even know her. Looking away from kortana I tell her. "In my dream, I couldn't move, I couldn't save her." I say as I lower my head. Suddenly she's kneeling in front of me. "The future can always change. You should know this better than anyone, angel." Looking up at her, her smile was kind and her words wise. She gently patted my knee and stood . "You have somewhere to be Azrael." She said. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled. "You have to find her before someone else does. I know where she is hidden." She said. "Also if you have found me others will not be too far behind. My trapping spell failing miserably, that I might add." It makes since that other would come to her to seek answers. She is an oracle. Quickly standing to my feet, I walk over to stand beside her. She points at a map of South Georgia. Showing me roads and highways. Eventually she settles on a county and tells me the name of a little town. After discussing my trip and what I need to look out for. She walks over to a bookshelf along the far wall. Pulling a large book from its retired spot on the self. Gently dusting off the dust, smiling down at it as she gently opens the cover. Quickly closing the book, she walks back over to me. Holding it up for me to take. I hesitate, but she pushes the book into my hands. "Don't worry it's not another trap." She jokes. "Open it." Realizing its a copy of a very old bible. Slowly I open the Bible. My eyes grow wide as I stare down in disbelief. Revealing a vile of white shimmering liquid hidden within its hollow pages. "How did you get this?" I ask still staring down. "A very long time ago, a man came to visit me. He handed me this vile, and told me to keep it safe. And that one day a young man would come seeking my assistance. And when that day came I will give him this. I've had it hidden ever since." she stated. "I believe it was intended for you, Azrael." My heart is beating through my chest. I never imagined i would ever see this. "My grace." I whisper to myself. "He gave you my grace." Shutting my eyes as all my memories flood into my mind. The good, the bad and the truly awful. Everything was coming back to me. Things Ive tried to forget. My reasons for leaving heaven still pulled at my heart. Taking a deep breath taking everything in. "Why would he give you this?" I asked in dismay. Opening my eyes to look at her, i can feel the tears trying to escape. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Perhaps, he misses you Azrael." She said. "Maybe, just maybe, he knew what your heart really desires. And thats to be home." Looking back down at my hope, faith, my soul incased inside this fragile vile. Glowing bright reminding me of how precious it use to be to me. And i just threw it away, Rejecting it. I know in my heart i don't deserve it back. "Azrael if your not ready, thats all right." Kortana's voice was soft. "Here take this. And wear it close to your heart until your ready." Shes finished handing me a small silver chain. I feel my heart rate slowly returning to normal. Holding the chain I carefully slip the vile onto it, and pull it over my head. The vile lay perfectly against my chest. Suddenly we hear a commotion on the other side of the door to Kortana's office. "We have company Azrael. It's not safe here anymore. You need to get out." She says as the door smashes open. Sending fragments flying all over the room. Both of us taking cover on the other side of her desk facing away from the door. Quickly getting to our feet to confront the intruders. I swiftly pull my sword free, steadily holding it defensively out in front of me. Reaching for Kortana's arm, i jerk her back. So that I'm almost standing in front of her. Glancing down I notice the trapping spell was broken. Hmph, Like that was going to serve us any good I thought. Demons start piling into the small room. One after another, all clothed in different shades of black. There eyes matching their attire. Nothing but blackness, A room filling with the foul smell of sulfur. Standing there silently, and perfectly still. Until a shadow from the back begins to come forth through the crowd. Bodies spreading robotically, letting the shadow come forward. A tall man now standing before us. He stood there glarring at Kortana for a moment, then his eyes slid to me. He lips curling into a wicked grin, flashing his sharp teeth. "Kortana, My dear. Since when do you keep Angels as company?" He inquired. I couldn't help but laugh at his insult. I could feel Kortana's eyes burn into me. Before she could speak, my big mouth opened. "Speaking of company. Why are filthy demons interrupting our nice little visit?" The demons smile was gone. Noticing, I shoot him a grin. Provoking him. "Amduscas, To what do i owe the pleasure?" Kortana says to break the tension. Breaking his attention away from me. "My dear, I have come to you to seek answers. You see, my lord is searching for something only you can find." He says. "A girl." My heart starts pounding at the thought of her. "She is of great importance to all of us and our lords." He says gesturing to the crew of demons behind him. "Im sorry to disappoint you Amduscas, But my gifts are not what they use to be. For many years I have not had any visions." Kortana says to the demon. "LIES! Oracles gifts do not just fade with time, my dear." he spits. "Do not attempt to fool me! So on that note, If you do not come with me peacefully, you will be forced." He added. My blade felt light in my hand. I haven't fought in years. To be honest i miss the feeling of it. My sword becoming apart of me, an extinction to my arm. Its blade cutting through the air, defeating what ever stood in my path. Ready for the chit-chat to come to end. I started to laugh. "Please, don't make me laugh demon. You could try to force her. And we could see how far that gets you." I say mockingly. He flashes me a smile. Obviously annoyed with my presence. "Kill the angel boy." He demanded, gesturing for a demon to come forth. My heart pounds steadily, With a smile on my face. Amduscas steps aside, letting his minion run pass him. I gracefully jump on top of the sturdy black desk. I watch as the demon races to me. Time around me slows down. The demon running toward me in slow motion. I raise my sword as he draws close. As soon as he is in my reach. Time returns to normal. Crouching down, steading myself ready to make my move. Swinging my sword In one quick motion across the space in front of me. The blade of my sword connecting with its target. The headless demons body hits the ground. Shortly after the demons head hits and rolls to Amduscas feet. Black ichor staining my blade, and a few drops soaking into my shirt. "Damn it. I liked this shirt." I say looking down at my stained white tee shirt. Quickly looking up to see Amduscas face twist with anger. "KILL THE DAMN ANGEL!" He screams. Laughing I jump down from the desk, my feet landing firmly on the ground. Demons coming from left to right. "Ever fought an angel before, filthy creatures?" I ask while smiling. One after another come forward. My blade not missing a single target. Black ichor spraying everywhere. Swords clashing together, creating sparks. My opponents sword clattering to the earth, I swiftly push my sword through the demons chest. Pulling it free, quickly spinning on my heels ducking low. Swinging my sword high. The black stained blade deeply slicing through, separating another demons abdomen. Standing up, i look around at the bodies laying across the floor. Black ichor staining almost everything. The attacks had ceased. "Azrael! Are you okay?" Kortana asks as she moves toward me. "Im fine." I reply. "Amduscas ran, I assume he believes heaven is protecting me. Plus, You killed most of his protection." She said. "Well the ones who didn't retreat." Her eyes scanning the room. "Ive never witnessed someone go through so many attackers, and come out without even a scratch." I laugh at her remark. "Kortana, have you forgotten that i was an angel. I have millenniums of practice." I laugh. "I haven't always been this good." I say giving her a wink. Moving my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face. Demon blood covering my face and arms. Looking downward at my clothes i sigh. "Damn, i actually did like this shirt." i say to myself. I never liked getting covered in ichor. It reeked, and it irritated my skin. Not to mention when this crap starts to dry. It turns gooey and sticky, almost impossible to cleanup. And the smell never really ever goes away. "If you like, I can get you a room for the night. So you can get cleaned up, and eat." Kortana asks. "I doubt they will be back tonight, they wouldn't wont to lose anymore of there followers. Especially by the hands of an angel." She says with a laugh.

**Kortana's POV**

Ive never seen anyone move so quickly, so precise and sure of their movements. In all my years of living. I have seen many heroes rise and fall within a blink of an eye. I have watched so called gods bleed and then die. But this boy, this angel that has fallen so far away from grace, is special. Time slowed down, and with every second demons fell from his sword. "Its impossible," i say to my self. Following my feet down the ever so familiar hallway. Coming up to a bedroom door, the room i had left Azrael in earlier. Knocking quietly, waiting to hear permission to enter. The door suddenly jerks open. Revealing the dark haired angel. Even though he lost his grace, that aloud him to glow brilliantly. Standing before me now he had a bright glow around him. Making him more beautiful. Reminding me more of the man that visited me long ago.

_"You were the seal of perfection, Full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; Every precious stone was your covering: The sardius, topaz, and diamond, Beryl, onyx, and jasper, Sapphire, turquoise, and emerald with gold. The workmanship of your timbrels and pipes Was prepared for you on the day you were created. You were the anointed cherub who covers; I established you; You were on the holy mountain of God; You walked back and forth in the midst of fiery stones."_

_Ezekiel 28:12-14_

"Kortana is everything okay?" He asked knocking me out of my daze. Exhaustion showing under his eyes. "Im sorry to disturb you at this time of night. I have come to discuss a change in plans. For I will not be seeing you off in the morning." Confusion in his eyes. He shrugged and gestured for me to come in. Selecting a seat near the door in a old wooden school desk. Shutting the door behind me. Azrael walked passed me taking a seat across from me on the edge of the bed. His elbows propped on-top of his knees. Water still dripping from his hair tracing down his fair skin. Taking his eyes away from the floor, he looks at me and asks. "What the change?" He asked. "Did something happen to Lydia." I could see the panic in his eyes. "No. Shes fine." Reassuring him. "I just have other matters to attend to. Making sure the rest of my house guest are looked after. His panic was gone. "So." he asks "Where are you going Kortana?" Thats the angel I knew. Raising his eyebrow at me, making them conversation feel like an interrogation. Laughing at the thought i answer him. "I have a safe house set up for my arrival, I will be giving you this location, don't worry. You will find me, when you need my help." Looking away from me i see his lips curl into a smile. "Beside, you will need another safe house to bring the girl." The smile was gone, as quickly as it arrived. Is panic was now back, fear written all over his face."What if i cant save her?" He whispered. Almost as if he didn't want me to hear, or to give him an answer. "If you can not, you will die trying Azrael." I say softly. This wasn't the boy i had met earlier. The warrior with unbreakable armor. Smiling at every demon that fell from his blade with a steady heart beat. With no fears holding him back. This boy, has softened, flaws in his armor showing through. His heart beat confused, racing in his chest. A boy that fears. He reminds me of somebody i knew long ago. My heart ached at the memories trying to break through the barrier i forced them behind. A single image flashed into sight. A tall, brown haired boy. Beautiful blue eyes, strong chiseled face. His lips curled into a huge grin. Wearing his favorite jeans and old red flannel long sleeve button up shirt. His arm draped around the shoulders of a younger version of me. He was only 22 in this memory. I miss him more than words could ever express. This boy sitting in front of me. Reminding me so much of my son. I want to help him, but this is something that i must not interfere with. I can't just sit by and do nothing. Ill do whatever it takes to help him save her life, and his.


End file.
